


Gifts from the Doctor

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Missy may not remember why she was locked up, but she knows the Doctor will always come see her. And bring her favorite thing.





	Gifts from the Doctor

Missy sat on her cell floor. The small room was bare of everything save a thin mat and blanket. Her uniform was brown, thin, and stamped with UNIT with a number identifying her as nothing more than a number. 16624 to be exact. She Knew that she had done something horrible, but was unaware of what she did.  
Missy had a routine set in place by someone, she didn't know who, but she hated it. She had no idea what the pills they gave herwere for. For all she knew they were slowly poisoning her, unaware that she was being given the vitamins she was lacking due to lack of sunlight.  
The only thing that kept her going were the visits. She lives for these days. She wished for more of them. Wanted more of them. But there was only so much time, and only the one visitor. Her best friend, her only friend, the Doctor. When she had those days, her routine didn't matter, nothing mattered. It was just her and the Doctor for a few hours. The call for a visitor always made her happy. And sitting with the Doctor was the best thing since sliced bread. Usually Missy told her about her life. Yes, she was treated well. Yes they fed her. Yes she was able to interact with other inmates for some periods of time during the day. The Doctor would tell about all her adventures. The places, the people, the monsters, her friends. Missy hung onto every word. Remembering the stories so she could relive them in her mind. But the Doctor also brought the best thing in the universe. A small present. UNIT knew and approved everything the Doctor gave her. She was allowed to keep these items in her cell, but nowhere else. Missy was fine with that. Sharing had never been her strong suit.  
Sometimes, the Doctor brought her candy from other places, sometimes a book, once a deck of cards. And colored pencils and a drawing pad. Even a few little toys to pass the time. A small top, a set of jacks, a bear that had joints and could be moved. A set of nesting dolls, and a box of colored chalk. Today, it was a little toy bird that wound up and hopped along the floor of Missy's cell. She spent hours with that thing. Laughing at the little hopping bird. She kept her treasures in a clear box She had asked for. Since she was a good prisoner, she was allowed this luxury.  
Her cell had beautiful chalk pictures on the walls, and her drawing pad had her examples of works copying Rembrandt, and Michelangelo. She had many well thumbed books that told stories of places far and wide. Her favorite was Arabian Nights. If she wasn't too find of the book, she sent it to the UNIT prison library.  
She enjoyed the gifts, but that wasn't what she was so happy about. She was happy to have a friend. The gifts were nice, but they were no match to her friendship with the Doctor. Being with her friend made her feel like she was somebody, and not just a number. It felt like her life had meaning. It made living here bearable. Yes, that was her favorite thing, and waiting for those visits was not so bad knowing that there would be another one to look forward to.


End file.
